Of Masters and Slaves
by JenCala28
Summary: The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black has crushed a werewolf uprising that threatened their Empire. One lone wolf is left standing. Sirius, the deviant Black heir, is captivated by the handsome werewolf and takes him as his slave, heedless of the consequences. What begins as pure passion has the power to destroy not only Sirius' heart, but an entire empire. AU Wolfstar
1. Chapter 1

"Him," Sirius raised his chin toward the young man bound in chains in the center of the arena. "Have him brought to my chambers."

Walburga's regal face remained smooth, completely void of emotion, just as she had been trained to do since birth. Her eyes however, betrayed her ire and disgust as she turned to look at the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "The beast?" she inquired, her haughty voice tight.

Sirius let one corner of his mouth lift in a slow smirk. "Yes." His gaze returned to the muscled man in the ring whose bare chest was heaving as he fought against his restraints. The battle beforehand had forced him to fight against his own kind, leaving him covered in blood and dirt. Sirius notes that it did little to diminish his handsome features.

Orion Black came to stand next to the throne his son occupied, his gaze flickering to the werewolf still in the ring before settling on his eldest son and heir. "Do you wish him to be your slave?" Orion paused until Sirius tore his gaze from the werewolf and met his own. "You have several personal slaves already, Sirius. To what purpose do you intend to use this creature?"

"For what purpose do I want that gorgeous man brought to my chambers?" A slow smile spread across his face as he saw his father's nostrils flare and the ire flicker in his eyes. "I wish to ravish him, of course."

To his credit, Orion's expression did not betray the distaste he felt at the thought of his heir's proclivities and baser tendencies. "Do not forget your duty." The powerful ruler inclined his head towards the dark-haired woman occupying a chair further along the dais.

Sirius turned to look at his cousin Bellatrix, looking regal and poised in a diaphanous black gown, her long curls gleaming in the sunlight. Her beauty did nothing but turn his stomach as he watched her laugh with malicious glee when one of the guards used a brief Crucio to try to control the creature trying to break his restraints.

He turned back to his father, his grey eyes hard. "I know my duty and I will marry Bella next month as planned. You will have your heir and an unbroken line of pure Blacks as you wish it, Father." At Orion's brief nod of acceptance, Sirius let his eyes wander back to the sandy-haired man in shackles. "You will have what you want, and _I_ will have what I _desire_."

Sirius could feel his lust flare as he watched the creature force himself to stand after being knocked down by the torture curse. Even dripping in blood, sweat, and filth he stood proudly and defiantly. He spat at the guard's feet and Sirius could see the determination to endure whatever came his way in the werewolf's golden eyes.

"I want him brought to my chambers, unharmed. Immediately," He turned to the nearest guard. "I will **not** repeat myself."

The guard glanced quickly at Orion, his lord and master, and at his brief nod immediately descended the dais and strode purposefully to the center of the ring. He waved his wand at the ring anchoring the chains to the ground and tossed the chains to the large guardsman hovering nearby. He barked orders as four guards surrounded the prisoner and led him out of the arena.

Sirius watched until they were out of view and rose from his throne. He bowed to his mother, who inclined her head, but did not stop the sneer from twisting her features as she looked upon her son with revulsion. Sirius smirked at her displeasure before bowing to his father. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have… _matters_ …to attend to."

Orion resumed his seat upon his own throne before dismissing Sirius with a small wave of his hand.

Sirius glanced at his younger brother, sitting ramrod straight in his seat, his silver eyes fixed upon Sirius with ill-concealed distaste. "Reg, enjoy the rest of the…show."

Regulus simply glared at his brother and muttered, "A vile beast…" while shaking his head and turning away from his older sibling.

Sirius faltered for a split second, but quickly adopted a mask of indifference before leaving the dais with his robes billowing behind.

He steadfastly tried to not let the hatred he knew his family felt for him and his preferences overwhelm him as he made his way to his chambers. His stony glare and quick pace through the stone hallways had servants scurrying out of his way. As he neared his private sanctuary, he forced his thoughts to turn to the handsome creature who would be waiting for him.

Sirius had not spared much thought for the werewolf uprising the forces of the House of Black had crushed until the arena battles had begun to be staged several days ago. When the two dozen ragtag members that had survived the massacre were ushered into the arena and ordered to fight to the death he had watched with his usual brand of disinterest until he had seen the lone figure who seemed to refuse to fight.

Tall and broad with a well-muscled torso, the only clothing the man wore was a pair of torn breeches that clung to him. Though his sleek and powerful physique was enough to attract Sirius' attention it was the utter defiance in his amber eyes that captivated him. He defended himself against any who came his way, but he refused to fight them unless they were attacking him first. The only break in this strategy came when Fenrir Greyback approached him.

When the creature saw Fenrir, his composure broke and he was ferocious in his attack, snarling while he tried everything in his power to kill the werewolf who had brought about his pack's demise. Fenrir fought back and laughed as he did so, eliciting even more wild rage in his opponent.

Sirius was transfixed and couldn't help but hope for the sandy-haired stranger to win the battle. Once all of the other opponents were dead, the creature doubled his attacks on Greyback, fueled by his rage. Greyback had the advantage of years of ruthless fighting and despite the adrenaline coursing through the younger man, Greyback soon had him pinned to the ground. Fenrir threw his head back and laughed, calling for the guards, as the other man struggled against him. When the guards arrived to restrain the prisoner, Fenrir stood and addressed the House of Black, surprisingly asking for the other werewolf to be spared.

The guards awaited their master's verdict and upon the brief nod of agreement Lord Black gave, they magically bound the prisoner to the ground. Despite his numerous injuries and the shackles chaining him to the earth, the man struggled against his bonds and roared at Greyback, promising to exact revenge. It took much of Sirius' self-control to temper the lust that raged through him as he watched the werewolf snarl at his enemy, his muscles shifting and bulging as he fought his restraints. He knew in that very moment that he would stop at nothing to have him. He had no idea why this man affected him so powerfully, but he knew that even more so than the physical lust he felt for the attractive creature, something within him called out for the other man.

As Sirius approached, the guards opened the doors to his chambers swiftly so he didn't have to slow his gait.

He entered his sanctuary and saw that the guards had already arrived with his new slave. The man was still bound by shackles on his wrists and ankles and stood in the center of his sitting room, a guard flanking each side. At his entrance, the prisoner turned his head and watched Sirius walk towards him, his unsettling amber eyes meeting Sirius' stormy grey.

Sirius stopped directly in front of him, his eyes never leaving the other man's, and addressed the guards. "Leave us. Now." The guards obeyed immediately, the doors shutting heavily behind them.

The heir to the House of Black let his gaze slip from the man in chains and roam over his body, taking in all of the bruises and abrasions that seemed recent speckled in between the many scars that seemed to cover most of his face and body.

"Tell me," he asked quietly, "what is your name?"

The prisoner stood still and Sirius could see the reticence in his eyes, ever the defiant one. It seemed to occur to him that he had nothing left to lose by telling his captor his name so he finally spoke. "Remus."

Sirius licked his lips before letting the name roll off his tongue slowly. "Remus…how fitting."

Before Remus could respond, Sirius called out abruptly. "Kreacher!"

Instantly a small, wizened house elf appeared at his side. "Master has need of Kreacher?"

Sirius turned from Remus and ordered a bath to be drawn immediately. Kreacher snapped his fingers before disappearing again with a crack and Remus could hear the sound of running water nearby though he could not see it.

"This simply won't do." Sirius waved his hand towards Remus' chains and held his gaze with a slow smile. "Would you like me to remove them?"

Remus was unsure what this young lord had in mind for him, but he wasn't about to dismiss an opportunity to be unrestrained and attempt an escape. "Y-yes." His nostrils flared as he forced himself to continue. "Please."

Sirius pulled his wand from his robes and with a casual flick the bonds disappeared. He watched Remus rub his chafed wrists for a moment before speaking. "Come with me." He turned his back on him and walked away, leaving Remus staring after him incredulously.

Lord Black did not turn back to see if Remus followed, but a few moments later heard the other's hesitant footsteps behind him. Sirius came to a stop next to a large pool-like bath and turned to look at Remus as he came to a stop two steps behind him.

Remus stared at the enormous sunken bath and took in every detail of the dozen golden taps, each inlaid with jewels, which stood in the center. Steaming water came out of each, but he could see some of the taps also flowed with what he could only assume were soap bubbles. Two young women and two young men stood waiting at the steps to the bath, looking at the Black heir expectantly, who in turn was looking at Remus.

"What, what is all this?" Remus asked hesitantly.

Sirius smiled softly as he motioned to the pool by his feet. "Why, it's your bath of course."

The werewolf looked at him in confusion. " _My_ bath?"

"Of course." Sirius removed his outer robes, handing them off to one of the attendants, before moving closer to Remus. His grey eyes raked over the taller man's body in a way that had Remus' heartbeat quicken. "You're covered in the gore of the arena; the blood of your clan. I simply thought you might wish to be rid of that and cleanse yourself."

Remus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He knew this man before him was supposed to be his _Master_ now, but he had a strong sense that he wasn't to be the typical slave. He could see the way the other man looked at him with unmistakable sexual longing and he knew he should try to use that to his advantage. He would find a way to escape and if it took satisfying the other man's obvious lust to make him think Remus was his obedient slave then he would do so. He would do anything it took to leave the hell he had found himself in since he had discovered Greyback's plans.

It didn't however, mean he was willing to be taken by force.

Remus raised his head and met the other man's eyes. "Do you intend to rape me?"

Amusement flared in the other man's face and he barked a laugh. "Rape? You think I plan to _rape_ you?" Sirius stopped chuckling and stepped closer to Remus, pressing his lithe frame as close to Remus' as he could without actually touching him. "I've never raped _anyone_ , man or woman. I certainly don't plan on beginning with _you_."

Remus tried to control the traitorous beating of his heart at the other man's nearness. He was without a doubt an incredibly beautiful man, Master or not.

Sirius arched his neck to bring his face even closer to Remus'. A predatory smile graced his full lips as he spoke softly into Remus' ear. "I will never rape you, you don't have to fear me." Sirius leaned back so he could watch Remus' face. "I _will_ have you though, make no mistake about it. You will be laid bare before me, writhing with need, and I will fuck you until you can't walk for days." Remus couldn't help the catch in his breath as he watched the man wet his lips and slowly smirk before continuing. "But you're going to beg me for it. You're going to yearn for my touch _and_ my cock until you can't see straight. Is that clear?"

Sirius didn't wait for Remus' answer and stepped back, motioning to the servants who immediately surrounded Remus, attempting to divest him of his clothes. Remus stepped back quickly, shoving their hands away. "I can undress and bathe myself."

Sirius laughed softly and held Remus' gaze. "But where is the pleasure in that?" Sirius stepped back and settled himself on a large reclining couch adjacent to the bath. "Do as you wish, but I would highly recommend their services."

Remus considered carefully how to proceed before answering. "I'll undress myself, but I will allow them to… _help_ , with the bathing."

Sirius nodded his agreement and watched as Remus unknotted the fastenings of his trousers and slid them down his long legs, baring himself completely to the steam-filled air. Though he seemed to outwardly show no signs of discomfort at his nudity, Sirius saw the telltale twitch of the muscle at his jaw and the compulsive bob of his Adam's apple as Remus descended the steps into the bath.

Even covered in blood and filth, Remus was a striking specimen of masculinity. Sirius adjusted his reclining pose on the settee as he felt the stirring in his loins, taking in the way the man's muscles flexed and rippled across his back and rear as he sank lower into the water. The groan of pleasure that escaped Remus' mouth as the hot water relaxed his tense and overworked muscles went straight to Sirius' groin and he had to bite back an answering moan as he hardened painfully in his now too tight trousers, reveling in the sound and look of pleasure that crossed Remus' face.

Remus felt the hot water soothe his aching muscles as it lapped around his chest. He ducked his head underwater briefly and swept his now wet hair off his face as he emerged. The servants had entered the pool behind him and Remus felt ill at ease as he watched them approach, all now apparently as naked as he.

One of the women smiled gently at him as she poured some liquid soap into her hands and began to work it into his hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp. Remus tried to relax and enjoy the feeling, but he startled when he felt other hands on his body, scrubbing the grime of the brutal day away with scented soaps and soft cloths.

He looked into the eyes of one of the servant men who was running a cloth across Remus' chest and he saw the desire in the man's eyes before he felt the hard cock against his thigh.

Remus' eyes widened and flicked to Lord Black who was laying on the chaise just outside the pool, watching the servants bathe Remus with a look of unadulterated lust stamped across his aristocratic features.

Seeing that Remus watched him, Sirius slowly and purposely ran his hand down the front of his trousers, adjusting his hard length, grinning as he saw Remus' golden eyes darken and follow Sirius' hand as it caressed his own cock. Remus quickly dropped his head when he realized he'd been caught staring. Unfortunately, this brought his line of sight to the second male servant who was now running a soapy cloth down his abdomen towards Remus' own now fully erect penis.

Before he could pull back, Remus felt the slave grasp his hard length and massage it softly with the cloth. Remus threw his head back at the contact, gasping as traitorous pleasure shot through him.

"Are you enjoying your bath?" Though he spoke softly, Sirius' voice carried in the stone chamber.

Remus sucked in a breath and looked up at the god-like man lying on the couch, a lecherous grin on his chiseled face as he stroked his own cock through his trousers, one leg bent so Remus could see exactly what he was doing. "Th-this isn't right."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Pietro, Marlene, am I forcing you to touch this man?" He addressed the servants.

The servant with his hand on Remus' cock and the woman behind him massaging his shoulders both answered. "No, Lord Black. He is a beautiful man and I enjoy touching him." The woman stated.

The man gripped Remus' cock slightly harder, his blue eyes dark with lust. "No, master. It is my pleasure as well as his."

Sirius repeated the question to the others, Marcus and Katherine. They responded in the negative as well, Marcus grinding his erection further into Remus' thigh and Katherine rubbing her breasts against Remus' arm to prove their attraction and desire for Remus.

"Are you… _satisfied_ with their answers, Remus?" He smirked at his own wordplay, watching as Remus tried to fight his growing desire as the four slaves washed and stroked his body. "You see Remus, gratification of the body can be had in many ways," Sirius continued. "Master or servant, freed or slave, in these chambers all of our pleasures are consensual...and there are so very many pleasures to be had."

Remus could barely nod as he tried to fight the lust raging through every fiber of his body, closing his eyes and trying to reign in his savage desire. It only served to heighten the pleasure he felt as the servants caressed him all at once.

Lord Black's voice broke through the haze clouding Remus' brain and he opened his eyes to see that the master had removed his trousers and was lazily stroking his thick erection, his eyes now locked with Remus'. "Tell me," Sirius drawled. "Do you prefer men or women?"

Remus tried to form words through his lust-addled haze, his eyes roaming from the pink tongue that wet his new master's lips down to Lord Black's hands which were stroking his impressive member, drops of pre-cum glistening on the bulbous head. "B-both." The heat from the water combined with the ministrations from the hands all over his body was working as a truth serum. "I-I've had b-both. I l-like both."

Sirius panted slightly as he watched the other man try to not give in to his obvious desire, but nearly came undone at Remus' raspy words. He stroked his own cock as he watched and asked his question again. "Tell me, Remus. Are you enjoying your bath?"

Remus nodded and raised his eyes to meet Sirius' once more. "Yes," he breathed.

Sirius' smile grew. "Would you like them to _satisfy_ you?" Remus could barely think as the four pairs of hands on his body grew bolder, kneading and stroking him in so many places his lust-addled brain was in overdrive. He could barely control the nod he gave at his master's words.

Sirius waited no longer to issue his command. "Pleasure him as you wish."

Remus felt the hands on his body become more urgent, his mouth dropping open as a gasp escaped. The man in front of him took that as an invitation to press his mouth to Remus' in a heated kiss. Remus' brain shut down as he returned the kiss, his tongue dueling with Marcus'. He felt another mouth on his neck, biting and sucking his pulse point as soft breasts pressed into his side. He gasped into Marcus' mouth as he felt Pietro's rigid cock slide between the cleft in his cheeks and his hands reach around and grasp Remus' steel length once more, sliding it against Marcus' hard cock, sending liquid heat running through Remus' veins.

Remus could barely process what was happening, simply reacting and _feeling_ the white-hot pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being. The two women pressed into his sides, licking and sucking every inch of his skin they could reach, shamelessly pressing their bodies against his. Remus pulled back from Marcus' bruising mouth and turned to seek Katherine's lips on his right, one hand slid around her waist to pull her even closer while his other hand delved to the left between Marlene's legs, slipping between her folds.

The still steaming water they stood in added to their rapture and Remus couldn't control the bucking of his hips, at once feeling the rigid slide of Marcus' cock against his own and Pietro's long member sliding between his ass cheeks. Remus turned to Marlene and captured the gasps coming from her soft lips with his own, two fingers slipping roughly in and out of her tight cavern, skimming her clitoris with every slide.

Remus released Marlene's mouth with a groan as the bodies surrounding him pressed harder against him, rutting against each other, seeking release. He let his head fall back against Pietro's shoulder and through hooded eyes saw Lord Black shamelessly watching the orgy in front of him, one hand vigorously stroking his own cock while the other fondled his sac.

Sirius' eyes met Remus', their pupils blown wide with lust, and Remus couldn't help the thought that he wanted to ravage the slave master in front of him. The sounds coming from Lord Black's parted mouth as his hand worked his shaft harder and faster drowned even the passionate cries and gasps of the four pressed against Remus.

Sirius had never seen a more erotic sight than the one before him. Remus' chest was flushed and heaving against the bodies pressed to his, Sirius' slaves working in tandem to bring the werewolf to completion.

The moment their eyes met, Sirius knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His hand gripped his cock harder and slid furiously along his length, watching through hooded eyes as Remus watched _him_.

Remus bit his lip, panting as he thrust his hips faster and harder, his cock throbbing, the heat coiling deep in his belly. His eyes never left Sirius' and he watched in utter wonder as Sirius came undone with a loud cry, white hot spurts of semen spurting out of his magnificent cock, coating the plains and ridges of his stomach.

The sight of the Black heir riding out his orgasm before him was all it took to push Remus over the edge. His sac tightened against his body and his own release had him grasping fiercely at the body before him, gripping Marcus' shoulders so tightly he knew the other man would have bruises.

As Remus' came down from what he knew was the strongest release of his life, the only thing keeping him upright were the bodies surrounding him. The buoyancy of the water aided the servants in steering a now limp Remus to a ledge where they sat him as they once again washed his body clean.

Remus regained enough presence of mind to try to feel some embarrassment at his participation in the orgy, but the pleasure he had just received had been so intense he just couldn't muster the appropriate sense of guilt he assumed he should feel.

As the other slaves finished their ministrations and led him out of the bath on shaky legs, he saw Lord Black standing a few feet from the top of the steps, now fully dressed again and looking every inch the haughty aristocrat and not the debauched and depraved man Remus now knew him to be.

The slaves toweled Remus' body dry and draped him in a soft, white tunic before Lord Black came to stand before him, his body mere inches from Remus'.

"You clean up rather well, Remus." Sirius admired the muscular werewolf, his eyes raking over every inch of Remus' body before meeting his amber eyes. "Though I must say I didn't mind you dirty either."

Remus didn't speak, but kept his eyes locked on the pewter ones before him. He watched those eyes darken again as Lord Black raised a hand and slowly ran a finger down Remus' cheek softly, touching him for the first time.

He wasn't prepared for the feel of those lush pink lips against his as Sirius briefly kissed Remus' mouth, sucking on his lower lip gently, tracing the seam of Remus' mouth with his tongue before pulling back slightly to whisper against his mouth. "Welcome to the House of Black."

Sirius smirked at the dazed look on Remus' face and winked, before turning and walking swiftly out of the cavernous room.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus opened his eyes slowly, throwing his arm over his face with a grimace to block out the daylight streaming in from the casement windows high above him. He stretched languidly and relished in the feel of soft linen sheets as he let his eyes adjust to the brightness.

He couldn't remember the last time he had slept past sunrise. The rough way he and his clan had lived for so long did not make for extended periods of rest. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept in a real bed instead of a straw pallet or even the bare ground under the stars. He had certainly never in his twenty-four years of life ever experienced the luxury he was surrounded by now.

Remus sat up slowly and took a moment to admire his surroundings. When he had been led to this chamber the previous night, he had been too exhausted to do much more than collapse in the large wooden bed piled high with soft pillows and linens. As sleep had immediately claimed him, he had not the chance to see what the room looked like.

Katherine had explained it was to be his bedchamber the night prior, but seeing the opulence of the silk wall coverings and the sheer size of what he knew to be an ante chamber off of the Master's private quarters made him believe she had been mistaken. Why would a mere slave be given such luxurious accommodations?

Remus turned his head suddenly as his canine senses caught the delicious scent of roasted meat. His stomach grumbled in anticipation. He stood and walked to the low gilt-inlaid table in the center of the room and saw that it held several platters of food and even a flagon of what appeared to be honeyed wine. The last time he had eaten must have been eons ago and he wasted no time in ripping a chunk of meat off of the leg of lamb that was somehow still warm.

For a few minutes he ate like the starving man he was, tearing into not only the lamb, but the roast chicken and quail that adorned the meat platter, as well as several plump figs, juicy plums, and stuffed dates. He filled a goblet with honeyed wine and savored the sweet taste with closed eyes.

As he felt his hunger ebb, he slowed his pace and settled himself on the pillows surrounding the table. Remus tore a piece of bread from a circular loaf and dipped it in the dish of spiced olive oil before chewing it slowly, his ravenous hunger now mostly sated and his mind prepped to relive the events of the last few days.

Remus couldn't force away the picture of his leader and mentor, Romulus, being slain by the traitorous Greyback. He had been suspicious of the monster from the moment he joined their ranks, but no matter what he did or said to try to make the other members of his clan wary of the other wolf, they paid little heed. Most simply thought he was jealous that Romulus enjoyed Fenrir's company and that Remus was trying to ensure his position as Romulus' favorite.

Remus knew this wasn't the case. Something about Greyback felt off. _Wrong_. He knew that Fenrir was lying about his motives for joining their rebellion, but no one would listen and eventually even Romulus grew tired of his accusations, accusing Remus of trying to sabotage their plans.

Remus had taken to spying on Greyback whenever he had the chance to do so unnoticed. Even if the entire clan was angry at him for being so persistent in his distrust of the other wolf, Remus could not shake the feeling in his gut that Greyback would herald in tragedy for his pack.

Remus was shaken from his retrospection by the sound of the door opening; he stood quickly, straightening his spine. He watched as his master entered the room, and despite the hatred Remus felt at the thought of being owned by _anyone_ , he couldn't help the flutterings in his stomach at the sight of Lord Black.

The man was simply breathtaking. Broad of shoulder though slightly built, he wasn't very tall, but still possessed a commanding presence. With high cheekbones that helped to emphasize his strikingly luminous grey eyes, his features were sharp as if chiseled from granite. His ebony hair fell in waves to his shoulders, an effeminate look on any other man, but on Sirius it just served as a beautiful frame to his gorgeous face.

Sirius stopped just a few steps shy of where Remus stood, his appreciative gaze appraising Remus from head to toe before he spoke. "Good morning, Remus. I trust you slept well."

Remus nodded, but didn't speak.

Sirius looked amused at his silence and continued. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking. I had the elves bring up an assortment of foods to help break your fast, but if there is anything in particular you would care for, all you have to do is ask. Katherine and Pietro will be able to get you most anything you _desire_."

At Lord Black's deliberate intonation of the last word Remus' lips thinned, but continued to meet the other man's stare.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you're not speaking, Remus?"

Remus hesitated for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure how to address you...sir."

Sirius scoffed. "Sir? Please, you may address me as Sirius. It _is_ my name, after all."

The werewolf cocked his head. "Am I not your slave? Am I not here at your whim? Did you not pull me from the arena to do your bidding?"

Sirius crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Technically speaking...yes. I did request for you to be placed, well, in my service, but there is no need for for us to use such formalities."

Sirius moved closer to Remus, wanting to make him understand that he did not want him to think of him as his Master. He reached out a hand to caress Remus' cheek, but stopped short of actually touching him, the cold glint in the werewolf's green eyes making him reconsider the intimate touch.

Though the unfortunate circumstance was that in actuality Sirius _was_ Remus' slave master, he certainly did not want the other man to feel as if Sirius owned him despite the fact that he did. He had never stopped to consider the relationship he had with his personal slaves, or even contemplated or questioned the roles of the numerous other servants the Black family kept. It had always been just another facet of his life. He had grown up surrounded by decadence, privilege, and _slaves_. As far back as he could remember, Sirius had servants who served him his meals, dressed him and bathed him. He had never contemplated the idea that these people who waited on him hand and foot did so because they had no other choice, because they were forced to.

He knew his family didn't treat their servants well and that was putting it mildly. Sirius had seen both his parents treat their attendants harshly and even strike them occasionally if they were displeased. Regulus and he were taught from a young age that they were superior to everyone they came across, no matter their station, simply because they were part of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Servants, slaves especially, were necessities and were simply there to cater to their needs. The Black heir however, never treated his servants with contempt. Whether it was because he didn't like the way he saw his family treat those they considered inferior or because it simply wasn't in his nature to be so cruel, Sirius had always been kind and courteous to the servants, and considered his personal slaves as friends.

He had scars to remind him not to treat his attendants kindly in front of his family, yet he was still never harsh or cruel to them in public. He expected his servants to do his bidding even in private, but there they spoke freely and while he knew he had a camaraderie with them that was unusual for his class, he had never once considered that his slaves didn't perform their duties out of their own free will. The thought that they were coerced and even _forced_ to do his bidding horrified Sirius, as did the realization that he had never once stopped to consider this fact.

Remus saw the dawning horror in Lord Black's eyes and inwardly smiled. Despite his attraction to this man and how easily he had let himself be swept away by lust the night before Remus knew he had to gain the upper hand in their interactions. He had to find a way to escape and see if any of his clan had survived their slaughter. Whether or not he found any of his once-family alive, he knew he wouldn't rest until he had exacted revenge on Fenrir Greyback.

Remus decided to use Sirius' discomfiture to his advantage and moved closer to him, their bodies almost touching. He waited to speak until Sirius had turned his luminous grey eyes up to meet his heated stare. "If you are my master then that is how I should address you. It's how I **will** address you... _Master_."

Sirius couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that raced up his spine at Remus' soft utterance of the word _Master_. He tried to protest, but Remus shook his head and placed a calloused finger on Sirius' lips to prevent him from speaking. He felt the blood rush from his brain straight to his cock as the werewolf softly stroked Sirius' lower lip, the _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart stuttering traitorously as he saw Remus' eyes darken.

"You are my master now and I would like to show my...gratitude."

Remus slowly slid down to his knees, his eyes never leaving Sirius', trailing the hand that had rubbed at his _master's_ mouth sensuously down his chest until he reached the closures of Sirius' breeches. A wicked smile graced Remus' lips, watching Sirius swallow convulsively as he unfastened the closures at his waist and slowly lowered the breeches down Sirius' legs, his already hard cock springing free.

Remus wasted no time in lashing the flat of his tongue against the tip, relishing Sirius' groan as he took the eager cock in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. He took Sirius' thick cock into the heat of his mouth, smirking at the broken gasping moan that was pulled from the man's mouth as Remus swallowed him almost to the root.

Sirius could barely think past the haze clouding his brain, watching through hooded eyes as Remus looked up at him, his mouth full of Sirius' pulsing cock. His hips bucked involuntarily and he briefly registered the amusement in the werewolf's lust-filled eyes at Sirius' lack of control.

Sirius threaded his fingers into Remus' golden hair, trying to find an anchor amid the delicious sensations the other man was pulling from him. Cool hands closed around his hips, thumbs pressing into the hollows beside his jutting hipbones as Remus tried to hold him in place, sucking hard at the prick in his mouth.

He couldn't help the guttural moan from leaving his lips as Remus took more of him in his mouth, the tip of his length brushing the back of the werewolf's throat. The swirl of his tongue along the underside of his cock as Remus hollowed his cheeks almost snapped Sirius' control and he tightened his grasp on the dark blond locks under his hands.

Remus tried to control the lust flaring through every fiber of his being as he worked Sirius' prick in his mouth. The salty-sweet tang of the pre-come on his tongue as he laved at the thick length had his own cock straining and begging for attention. His fingers dug into Sirius' hips to control his own growing need. The groans of pleasure Sirius couldn't hold back were only adding fuel to the fire in his blood and when he felt Sirius' knees buckle on a particularly hard swipe of his tongue, it took every ounce of control he had not to take his own turgid member in hand.

Sirius felt the lust induced haze lift from his brain briefly as Remus released his cock with a sinful sounding pop and lowered him to the pillow-strewn floor behind him. His breath came in ragged pants as Remus slid his breeches completely off him, then removed the tunic covering his own leanly muscled body, baring his own long length to Sirius' heated gaze. Sirius' felt saliva pool in his mouth, the desire to take that rock hard prick between his lips, in his body, almost overwhelming. Before he could do more than process the thought of Remus' leaking, straining cock inside him, Remus was crawling up his body again and engulfing Sirius' aching cock in the sweet, hot cavern of his mouth.

Sirius propped himself on his elbows, clutching at the pillows at his sides, and tried to restrain the need to fuck Remus' expert mouth savagely, his hips bucking on their own accord. Remus grinned around Sirius' cock, sucking harder and ignoring his own leaking member, relishing in the effect he was having on the other man. Remus worked one hand under Sirius, running his fingers against the cleft between his cheeks, and swirled his tongue around the head of Sirius' prick, eliciting another curse from the Black heir.

Sirius was overwhelmed with sensation as he felt Remus' press those long, glorious fingers against his perineum. He looked down and his breath hitched at the sight of his cock engulfed in Remus' mouth, those long fingers toying with his puckered hole. Remus' eyes met his and at his muffled plea to Sirius around his prick, "Let go.. _Master_ ", Sirius lost all semblance of control.

Remus gagged for a brief moment as the other man bucked his hips and fucked his mouth in earnest with his thick prick, elegant hands tightening in Remus' hair once more. He relaxed his throat to take as much of the gorgeous cock down as he could and pressed hard on the other man's perineum. He looked up as he felt the stutter in Sirius movements, his own control finally breaking as he watched Sirius throw his head back and growl through his orgasm.

When the first drops of come hit his searching tongue, Remus' own release was pulled from him and he jerked as thick ribbons of white burst from his own cock, the bittersweet viscous fluid of Sirius' orgasm flooding his mouth. Remus wrung every last drop from Sirius' prick, his own hips stuttering almost in time to Sirius', as they both came down from their pinnacle.

The surprise at his own orgasm without even being touched gave Remus pause, but he managed to slowly release the Black heir's softening prick from his mouth and raise his head to meet the other man's searching gaze. He allowed a soft smile to grace his lips, slowly licking at the drop of come that had escaped. "I'm at your service... _Master_."

Sirius threw his head back against the pillows with a groan.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words on the first chapter and your patience on the wait for this chapter. I also have to thank my amazing beta Jenny who is just fabulous! As always, reviews are delicious and much appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr at Jencala!

This story is based on the amazing prompt by AskTheBoyWhoLived at the link below (remove spaces when you copy the link). If you're not following their blog on Tumblr, you MUST do so now!

Asktheboywholived . tumblr post / 160361366017/ wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius kept his eyes closed as his breathing returned to its normal rhythm. He was having a hard time grasping how quickly he had lost control, no matter how pleasurable it had been.

He had known the moment he laid eyes on Remus in that arena; he wanted to have him in his bed. The man was beautiful and his body, though laced with scars, was a masterpiece. He had expected to thoroughly enjoy exploring every inch of Remus' body and he had assumed, that because of his inner beast, bedding Remus would be exciting. What he had not expected was to lose control the moment Remus touched him.

Sirius had always prided himself on impeccable control, keeping his public facade of aristocratic indifference impenetrable. True emotions would never play out on his face unless he wanted them to. His anger and frustration along with the deep hurt caused by his family's disgust of his true self stayed hidden. Control would be his when it came to sex, he liked being dominant and taking charge. Remus though...Remus had reduced him to a blithering idiot desperate for his touch and aching for release with just one word and the touch of his startlingly soft skin.

He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to find the werewolf kneeling next to him, his intense amber gaze already on Sirius. Sirius took a deep breath, trying to force his attention away from Remus' current state of undress and close proximity. He had to focus on regaining control of the situation.

"That was absolutely amazing, but completely unnecessary." Sirius' voice sounded strained even to his own ears.

Remus smirked. "It was my pleasure, Master."

Sirius clenched his jaw and pulled himself upright, tugging his breeches on and lacing them as Remus rose to stand before him. He glared at the taller man. "Remus, there is no need to call me master and it would be most appreciated if you didn't."

Remus merely shrugged. "It is what you are. Tell me how I should address you then." He grabbed a linen napkin from the table and wiped the evidence of his own release from his body before pulling his tunic on.

"Sirius." He spoke softly, but the thread of steel now lacing his voice made Remus meet the darker man's eyes. "My name is Sirius and it's what I would like you to call me...in private. I know it would be at the very least frowned upon for you to refer to me by my given name elsewhere, but here, while we are alone, I would prefer you call me by name."

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "Very well...Sirius."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled softly and inclined his head. "Now that's taken care of, there is another matter we need to discuss." He moved closer, the subtle shift in Remus' stance indicating his discomfort at Sirius' proximity, aiding the return of his normal confidence. "As I explained to you last night, Remus, the give and take of pleasure in these chambers is not to be coerced or given in gratitude. I didn't request you be placed in my service in order for you to feel obligated to me sexually."

Remus cocked his head slightly, a quizzical smile gracing his lips. "Didn't you?"

"No, I did not." Sirius huffed in exasperation. "I have not hidden the fact that I desire you. Whatever carnal pleasures you wish to engage in, I will be more than happy to join you, but I will not have you feel obligated to have sex with me or anyone else. You are not here as my whore."

Remus stared at Sirius incredulously. "Then what am I here as? You claim I am not here as your whore, but then what other reason did you have for requesting me?" His voice rose as did his anger. "Last night you had me participate in an orgy in front of you! I am placed in a luxurious room adjacent to your own for what I can only assume must be to have me readily available to satisfy your needs. If I refuse your sexual advances, will I be thrown back in the arena? Will I be given to Greyback to be disposed of?"

Sirius was taken aback at the other man's outrage, but couldn't deny his accusations were justified. "I understand your anger…"

"You understand nothing!" Remus interrupted. "You are free to come and go as you please! I am here at your whim and for your gratification alone." He turned back to the table and grabbed the goblet, filling it with honeyed wine and draining the glass in one gulp.

Sirius hesitantly approached him, placing a cautious hand on Remus' arm. "You are correct. I don't understand what it is like to be in your situation." He moved to stand in front of the werewolf, placing a hand under Remus' chin and coaxing him to look into his eyes. "I can't possibly understand that, but I can try to make you understand that while you may technically be my servant, I will never force you to do anything you do not want to do. There are no consequences here with me if you deny me anything."

Remus searched Sirius' grey eyes, trying to detect signs of lying. All he could see was sincerity, but he couldn't resist crudely goading him. "So if I refuse to fuck you, you won't care?"

Sirius smirked, licking his lips and coming closer as if to whisper a secret. "Oh, you'll fuck me." The huskiness of his voice sent a shiver down Remus' spine. "You'll fuck me because you want to. You'll get down on your knees for me again and love every moment of it." Sirius' lips brushed the outer shell of Remus' ear and it took all of Remus' control to resist leaning into him, his fingers fisting in his own tunic to stop them from reaching out and pulling the other man even closer.

"You're going to beg for my cock and when I fuck you, you're going to scream for me to do it harder." Sirius could feel Remus' breath quicken against his cheek, his body tensing with arousal. "You will ache to have me buried deep inside you and you're going to scream my name when you come." He paused, enjoying the tremor he saw Remus try, but fail to suppress. "But I won't touch you until you ask for it. When we fuck, and I do mean when, it will be you who comes to me. I'll never force myself or another on you. Do you understand?"

Sirius stepped back, taking in Remus' rigid stance, his pupils blown wide with lust, breathing hard to seemingly control himself. Sirius clapped his hands together and smiled. "So, shall we get to know one another better?"

Remus could only stare as Sirius acted as if the last few moments hadn't happened, as if he couldn't see the erection that once again strained the lacings of Sirius' breeches. He simply filled another wine goblet and settled himself on one of the floor cushions and motioned for Remus to sit across from him.

He shook his head incredulously and moved to sit across from the Black heir, chastising himself mentally as he adjusted his own defiant erection. Even though he had known the man for less than a full day, his gut was telling him he was trustworthy; a bit insane, but guiltless when it came to everything that had happened to him. It wasn't in Remus' suspicious nature to trust easily though and he had to think clearly and not be ruled by his libido if he was going to try to escape.

Sirius handed Remus a filled goblet. "As I said Remus, let us get to know one another better. Tell me things about yourself." He plucked some grapes from a stem and began popping them into his mouth while he waited for Remus to speak.

Remus looked down at his lap and shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I'm a werewolf. I just lost my entire family in a massacre instigated by your family. Now I'm here." He took a sip of the wine before meeting Sirius' eyes. "Your turn."

The grey eyes darkened in sympathy. "I know an apology means little, but I truly am incredibly sorry for your loss." Sirius looked ashamed. "I'm not sure what to say. My family—they—I have no excuse for what's been done to you, Remus. I don't know much of what happened, but I don't doubt my family was behind all of it. We don't see eye to eye most of the time."

"You're going to tell me you're nothing like your family now, aren't you? That you had nothing to do with the decimation of my entire pack, all of the people I knew and cared for?" Remus broke off a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth to stop himself from saying anything else.

"I don't expect you to believe it. I know I wouldn't if I was in your place, but I am telling the truth." Sirius took another fortifying sip of his wine. "I know that Greyback was here several times over the last few months and met with my father, but I did not know why. The first I heard of any of it was when your people were brought to the arena."

Sirius looked up at Remus and watched as the other man tried to rein in his anger once again, shredding a crust of bread between his large hands, "I'm somewhat of a disappointment to my family. I may be the heir, but they look down me and on what they refer to as my 'hedonistic proclivities' and know that I don't agree with much of what they do or say. If they could get away with making my brother the heir, I am sure they would."

Remus still couldn't believe he had not known anything. "You were completely unaware that hundreds of people were being slaughtered just over the hills from here? You expect me to believe that you were told nothing about the murder of an entire faction of people?"

Sirius shook his head vehemently. "I didn't! They truly tell me as little as they can for fear of what I may do with the knowledge, I'm sure." He sighed. "I will not lie and say I ever spared your people much thought because I didn't. Even when the first of your kind were brought to fight in the arena, I merely thought it was more sport, albeit a sport I detest. It wasn't until I saw you refusing to fight that I began to ask questions and was told of the werewolf uprising. I am sorry I didn't know sooner. I don't know what I would have done, truly, but I know none of this was right."

Remus simply stared at him, but Sirius could tell he was waging some internal war. The silence stretched between them until Remus finally nodded. "Tell me more about yourself."

Sirius let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "I'm not that interesting, but I'll tell you anything you wish to know."

"Why me?" Remus asked softly. "Why did you want me here?"

Sirius bit his lip and smiled. "Have you no idea how incredibly beautiful you are?"

Remus scoffed. "I am no thing of beauty. Your people refer to me as a beast and don't see the man."

"Didn't I already tell you I'm not like them?" Sirius teased, his smile growing wider when he saw the brief upwards turn of Remus' lips. "What drew me to you first was how you refused to fight unless it was to defend yourself. Even then you only did what you had to in order to survive. You didn't want to hurt anyone even though they were intent on doing you harm. That is...rare."

When Remus didn't speak Sirius pressed on. "You truly are a beautiful man even if you don't see it yourself. You are physically pleasing, but the fire I saw in you made you breathtaking. I wanted you in my bed from the first moment I saw you." He confessed.

Remus felt his traitorous loins stir once more and he saw the heat in the other man's gaze as it traveled along his body. "I'm sure you hear how handsome you are quite frequently."

Sirius smirked, one eyebrow arching elegantly. "One can stand to be told again even when one sees the truth in the mirror."

Remus couldn't help but smile at the other man's cheek. "Despite wanting to wring your neck several times over the last day, I can admit you're a handsome man."

Sirius preened, leaning back against the cushions and popping another grape in his mouth. "It's a curse, truly, to be this beautiful and have both women and men constantly throwing themselves at you." He winked at Remus who rolled his eyes.

"You must be the most aggravating man I've ever encountered. Does your ego need constant stroking?"

Sirius sat up, leaning closer to Remus, a wicked smile gracing his chiseled features. "It isn't my ego that needs constant stroking if you must know."

Remus chuckled softly at the innuendo, his amber eyes meeting Sirius' grey. He admired Sirius' ability to shift from the somber and somewhat hostile mood from before to the jovial, teasing banter he engaged in now. He wanted to be able to tame the constant roiling in his belly, to stop hearing the agonizing screams of his pack as they battled for their lives. If he didn't focus on the moment at hand, the pain of his loss and the helplessness of his situation threatened to overwhelm him.

Remus raised his hand to cup Sirius' cheek, gently stroking the soft skin. He ran his thumb over the lush lower lip, his breath catching as he saw the mercurial grey darken with want.

"Make me forget." Remus whispered, pulling the other man closer. "Please. I need to forget."

Sirius licked his lips, one hand slipping behind Remus' neck to bring him nearer. "May I kiss you?" he breathed, his lips hovering just above Remus'.

Remus answered by pressing his mouth to Sirius', softly, tentatively. It was the merest brush of lips, but it was enough to spark a fire that began to burn in each of their veins. He slanted his mouth over Remus' and deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at the seam of the other man's mouth before he was granted entrance.

Whether it was the wine they had been drinking or the unique taste of the man himself, Sirius didn't care, but he couldn't remember ever tasting anything as sweet as Remus' mouth. Remus' tongue slid eagerly against his own, a moan escaping as he reached up to tangle his hands in Sirius' obsidian locks.

The kiss grew fevered and frenzied until breathing became an issue. Remus groaned at the loss of contact as Sirius pulled away only to throw his head back in pleasure as the other man kissed his way down his throat, licking, biting, then dragging his mouth back up to capture Remus' once more.

The slow pace of their first kisses gave way to the pure need driving them both, hands tearing at each other's clothing until they were naked, bodies pressed tightly together, hands exploring every inch of the other's skin. Remus growled, his fingers tightening on the brunette's arse as Sirius bucked his hips, their hard cocks rubbing together.

Sirius reached between them, his hand gripping Remus' thick cock, working it with languid strokes until the werewolf wrapped his hand around Sirius' own member, picking up the rhythm already set. Remus ran his thumb over Sirius' weeping tip, his thumb spreading the pre-cum along the shaft with each stroke.

Their mouths met in a desperate kiss, Sirius biting the werewolf's lip as Remus' hand added a delicious twist on an upstroke. Remus pulled back, burying his head against Sirius' clavicle, sucking and biting the flesh there, the feeling of Sirius' hands on him, all around him, almost overwhelming him.

"Look at me." Sirius panted, his body arching against Remus'.

Remus looked up and met the other man's stare, the grey eyes now almost black with lust.

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off the other man's face, drinking in his feral beauty even as the werewolf worked his cock, his hips jerking against Remus', his own hand tightening on the thick cock within it. Remus' pupils were blown wide, the bright amber mere rings around them, his skin flushed and so hot against his own. Sirius watched a trickle of sweat slide down Remus' face and down his neck and he fought the urge to taste its saltiness on his tongue. "You are so beautiful."

Remus felt the tension coiling in his belly, his sac tightening against his body and he tried to fight back his impending orgasm. He wanted this to last, to have Sirius go over the edge with him. He tightened his grip on Sirius' leaking cock and watched as Sirius' eyes rolled back.

Sirius fought the overwhelming urge to find release, but knew he was on the precipice. He pulled Remus' head down to devour his mouth again, only pulling back when he felt the other man's pelvis stutter in their rhythm against his own. Remus stared into the molten silver of Sirius' eyes and panted his name, unable to control his release any longer.

Undone by Remus' voice once again, but this time hearing his name fall from the man's lips in ecstasy as he came in thick white rivulets over Sirius' hand was all it took for Sirius to go over the edge himself. His orgasm was so intense that his vision went white at the edges, not even realizing he was gasping "Remus, Remus!" like a prayer.

They collapsed against the cushions, a tangle of entwined limbs, trying to regain their breath.

Remus pushed the dark hair away from Sirius' face as the other man lay against his chest, letting his fingers slide down to run lightly across his back. He could feel the brunette's racing pulse even as he fought to control the frantic beating of his own heart.

Sirius turned his head to press soft kisses across Remus' collarbone, his lips quirking in a soft smile as he felt Remus shudder beneath him. He raised his head to take in the post-coital bliss on Remus' flushed face. They simply stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity before Sirius spoke. "That was amazing."

Remus didn't trust himself to speak. This man unhinged him in ways he didn't want to let himself think of at the moment. He had wanted to forget and he had. The moment Sirius touched him, all he became aware of was him. He had never felt so consumed by another person before and he couldn't—wouldn't dwell on what the other man made him feel. Instead he moved forward and captured Sirius' lips in a sensual kiss, sucking on that soft, swollen lower lip and delighting in the groan Sirius couldn't hold back.

Sirius slid up Remus' chest to deepen the kiss, but pulled back with a grimace after a moment. "Ugh.." He chuckled and looked down at the drying semen between their bellies.

Remus chuckled. "I'll take care of that." He waved his hand towards the linens on the table and caught the one that came flying towards him.

Remus didn't notice the Black heir's stillness as he wiped their combined release from their stomachs until he looked up and saw the shock on Sirius' face, his mouth slightly agape. "Wh-what is it? Is something wrong?"

Sirius just stared at him silently for a moment before answering. "You just did magic." He saw the color drain from Remus' face. "You used wandless magic. How? You're a werewolf!"

Remus felt his blood turn to ice. How could he have been so foolish as to let his guard down sufficiently enough to perform magic in front of this man? His kind were not allowed to carry wands and weren't even supposed to master the most rudimentary of magics, let alone be able to master wandless spells. This was another death sentence for his kind, for him.

Sirius just stared at him, shocked at what he had seen. He had always been told that the beasts were not magical, that the monsters within them ate away any magic they could have possessed. It had been drilled into him that beasts and slaves were not capable of magic, that only his ilk were skilled in magics. Yet Remus was a werewolf and capable of wandless magic. A feat even Sirius had yet to master.

Remus tried to think of something, anything to explain what he had just so carelessly done. "I, I…"

The door to the chamber banged open, an irate Lady Black sweeping into the room. Her aristocratic face twisted in disgust as she saw her eldest son laying naked on the floor on top of another man, a beast. "Sirius Orion Black, you vile wretch! How dare you lie with this filth, this mongrel in my presence!"

Both men scrambled to stand, covering themselves hastily as best they could.

Remus pulled his tunic quickly over his head, his heart thudding painfully against his sternum, terror gripping him that Sirius would blurt out his use of magic to the Black Matriarch. It would take only a brief lapse and a slip of a single word. It would not matter the lengths Sirius would go to keep him as his slave; Remus would be executed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but the next one should be available much sooner! Reviews are delicious and much appreciated!

Thanks again to my amazing beta Jenny who combs through each chapter meticulously.

Once again, this fic is based on the prompt by the amazing AskTheBoyWhoLived. If you're not following them on Tumblr, you need to be!


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius pulled his breeches on and met his mother's furious glare. "You were the one who barged into my chambers, Mother. It is not my fault that you chose to come at this time when I was otherwise engaged."

Remus saw the veins bulge in the woman's neck and her hand lash out, slapping Sirius across the face sharply, his head snapping to the side from the force of the blow. "You dare speak to me that way? You insolent boy!"

Sirius met her eyes evenly as he slowly brought his hand up to his injured face, a gash bleeding from where her ring had caught against his cheek. He said not a word, but his glare was defiant.

"You flaunt your unnatural sins and expect me to allow this disgrace to fall upon the house of my fathers? If the world was just, your brother would be the heir. Instead, we have you, you despicable wretch!"

Sirius smiled wickedly. "Yes, you do have me, mother dear. It would do you well to remember that I am the heir, despite your wishes to the contrary."

Walburga's glare was venomous, but when her pursed lips softened into a malicious smirk, Remus felt a cold chill run down his spine. Sirius seemed unaffected until the blood visibly drained from his face when his mother said, "Accidents have been known to happen. One never knows what could happen if the spouse of one of your many whores took it upon themselves to exact some kind of revenge. The House of Black would have to depend upon its' younger son, the dutiful one, to carry on its' illustrious lineage. What a shame that would be, wouldn't it?"

Sirius could only stare in horror at his mother. She had never been kind to him, even as a small child, disciplining him harshly due to whatever she saw as a misstep or insult to their family or place in their society. He had never been under the mistaken assumption that either of his parents loved him, but _this_ , this was a new low even for her.

"M-murder? Are you saying you would have me assassinated for defying you?" Sirius tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, but failed.

The sheer malice in his mother's answering smile chilled him to the bone. "I would never insinuate such a thing, my dear son. However, as I stated, accidents have been known to happen to those who are careless."

Sirius didn't speak for a moment, but held his mother's unwavering stare. "I understand. _Mother_."

"Oh dear, I don't think you truly do." Walburga's quiet laughter teetered on madness as she raised her wand and aimed it at her son. "I think you need another lesson to truly drive home the point. _Crucio_!"

Sirius crumpled to the floor, convulsing under the onslaught of the curse. His muscles felt like they would burst into flames as the feeling of liquid fire raced through his veins, his limbs twisting as the sensation of his bones _breaking and melting_ caused an inhuman scream to tear its' way out of his throat.

Remus could only stand there, cemented to the ground as he watched—unable to do anything to help Sirius or stop the madwoman from torturing her own flesh and blood. His hands curled into themselves, his nails drawing blood as he restrained himself from reaching for Sirius when every fiber of his being was telling him to move—to do something other than just stand there.

The Black matriarch finally released the spell and stood over her son, watching with a pleased quirk to her lips as Sirius still shook from the effects of the curse, tremors racking his body. "Very well then. Have you learned your lesson today, Sirius?"

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, excruciating pain coursing through every cell of his body as he tried to focus on the imposing figure standing above him.

"Ah, I see you need some reminding of what the lesson was about, so let me explain clearly." Walburga smiled almost pleasantly. "You see, I do believe you were under the mistaken impression that by allowing you to defile yourself with this beast it was a reward of some sort for agreeing to marry Bellatrix. Oh no, my dear." Her chuckle struck fear deep in Remus' heart. "You see, you will marry Bellatrix by month's end regardless of whatever creature warms your bed beforehand. It is dear Bella's decision as to how she deals with your _predilections_ after your vows. However, Fenrir will be coming to collect the beast for his own within a fortnight."

Sirius struggled to speak. "Wh-what for?"

Walburga raised an eyebrow coolly. "Whyever should I have cared to find out?" She turned to leave, but stopped and leveled her still shaking son with a sneer. "Do clean yourself up, Sirius. It does not befit the _current_ heir to our Most Noble House to lie on the floor like a common gutter rat." With that parting comment she swept from the room, head held high.

Remus remained motionless for a moment, staring at the empty doorframe in shock. At last, his motor skills returned as he rushed to where Sirius still lay prone on the floor. He lifted Sirius' head gently onto his lap. "Are you alright?"

Sirius felt the tremors recede a bit at the gentle stroking of the fingers through his hair. "I w-won't let him take you."

Remus stared down at him incredulously. "That's what you have to say? Your mother just tortured you and threatened to murder you and you're worried about Greyback?"

Sirius licked his dry lips and nodded, savoring the feel of the fire in his muscles ebbing away slowly. He flexed his legs slightly trying to regain some control of his limbs as they were still sporadically spasming. "It's not the first t-time she's used that s-spell on me. I'll be alright."

Remus shook his head and began to knead the muscles of Sirius' shoulders to help relax him. "This is not what I thought the noble families were like."

Sirius managed a small smile. "M-most aren't, I would presume. The House of B-Black tends to run a bit mad, though—in part I'm sure due to the inbreeding."

"You're to marry?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius closed his eyes as a look of revulsion crossed his face. "Yes. My c-cousin. The most vile witch I've ever m-met."

Remus continued massaging the muscles along Sirius' arms. "Thus the inbreeding."

"If I could figure out a way to n-not marry her and not die I would. Though d-death does seem to be preferable compared to wedded b-bliss with Bella."

"You need something to drink, Sirius." Remus made to stand, but Sirius gripped his wrist.

"Don't go. S-Stay."

Remus bit his lip and sighed. "I suppose it won't matter now since you already saw once before."

He waved his hand towards the table behind them and levitated a goblet already filled with the honeyed wine towards himself, catching it gently so as not to spill. He propped Sirius' head higher and held the cup to his lips, watching silently as he sipped.

When he finished drinking, Remus set the cup to the side and ran his fingers softly through Sirius' hair. "How are you feeling now?"

Sirius sighed. "A bit more steady, but my muscles still ache."

"Is there a way for you to summon more help? I know some remedies that can help you, but I don't know where to get supplies."

Sirius nodded and asked for his wand. Once Remus summoned it and handed it over, he used it to summon one of his servants.

Moments later, Katherine entered the room, concern clouding her features as she took in Sirius lying across Remus' lap on the floor. "Sirius, are you alright?"

Sirius nodded. "Mother had another of her temper tantrums, but I'll be fine Katherine. Can you please see that Remus gets anything he needs?"

Katherine turned to Remus expectantly. "What can I get for you?"

"I know some remedies that will help him heal faster. Do you think you can get some vinegar, honey, goat weed and Valerian root? Olive oil would be useful as well, as will a soak in hot water. Would you be able to have a hot bath drawn?"

Katherine smiled. "Of course. I'll be back in a moment."

At her departure, Remus shifted so he could knead the muscles in Sirius' legs. A shaky groan had him stop his ministrations. "Does that hurt?"

Sirius looked up at Remus with a faint smile. "Everything hurts right now, but it feels better with you doing that. Thank you."

Remus shrugged off his thanks and tried to think of anything other than the intimacy of massaging Sirius' legs and the way his chest had tightened when the other man's first thought after being tortured by his own mother had been of keeping him away from Greyback. He had to keep his focus on escaping and finding out if any of his pack had survived. Then he could concentrate on exacting his revenge.

Falling for the handsome Lord was not, _could not_ , have any part in his plans.

He was interrupted from his cogitation by Katherine returning with a tray, followed by both Marcus and Pietro.

"The bath has been made ready and here are the items you requested." Katherine held the tray aloft. "I've brought Marcus and Pietro to help you into the bath."

Sirius huffed in dismay, but realized he was still too weak to walk the distance unsupported, so he allowed his servants to lift and carry him from Remus' chamber to the bathing chamber, both Katherine and Remus following closely behind. He was gently set down and supported at the top of the steps so that he could remove his clothing.

He stopped Marcus before he could carry him into the bath and called Remus to him. "Would you help me?"

Remus didn't respond, but removed his tunic and wound his arm around Sirius' waist and helped him down the steps until he was able to seat Sirius on the stone ledge.

Sirius turned to the others. "Leave us. Thank you for your assistance, but I believe Remus can help me with the rest."

Katherine placed the tray with Remus' requested items next to them before they took their leave.

Remus began mixing some of the olive oil and herbs with the mortar and pestle Katherine had been thoughtful enough to provide while Sirius submerged himself fully in the hot water.

He came up sputtering, smoothing his long hair away from his face and clutching his cheek where his mother's ring had left a long gash. "I'd almost forgotten about this until it started burning."

"I can help with that as well. Let's tend to your muscles first." Remus moved Sirius forward on the ledge so he could sit behind him before scooping a handful of the olive oil mixture in his hand, and gently massaging it into Sirius' shoulders.

"That feel wonderful. How do you know to do this?" Sirius asked, relishing in the tension leaving his muscles as Remus' worked the salve into his skin.

"After the full moon a werewolf has much to recover from. These are some of the remedies we used in our pack to help." He worked more of the salve into Sirius' lower back and the groan that escaped the darker man went straight to Remus' cock. Remus bit his lip, mentally chiding himself over his reaction.

He moved from behind Sirius partly to make sure the other man didn't notice his growing erection, but used the opportunity to begin working the salve into other parts of Sirius' body. He tried to ignore how much he was enjoying rubbing the oil into Sirius lower legs and thighs. The silence in the chamber seemed deafening, only the gentle lapping of the water around them and their breathing breaking the quiet.

Remus had moved on to rubbing the mixture on Sirius' chest when he dared look at the other man's face. Sirius met his gaze with eyes of molten silver making Remus' breath catch as he saw the hunger reflected in them. He ducked his head quickly, ignoring the throbbing of his turgid cock, and finished working the salve into Sirius' upper body.

Remus stepped back without looking at Sirius, washing what he could of the medicine off his hands and grabbing a cloth he soaked in some of the vinegar. He didn't meet the other man's eyes when he spoke, his voice a bit strained. "I need to clean that cut. This may sting a little."

He placed the vinegar-soaked cloth gently on Sirius' cheek and winced at Sirius' hiss. "I'm sorry, but it needs to be cleaned."

Sirius' voice was steady, if a bit pained. "I won't question your methods."

Satisfied that he had cleansed the wound as best as he could, Remus removed the cloth and explained that bit of honey on the wound would promote faster healing and prevent the wound from festering. He dabbed a small amount on the gash, trying to ignore the heated gaze he could feel.

"That should be enough." Remus spoke, but before he could lower his hand Sirius reached out and clasped his wrist.

"Look at me."

Hesitantly Remus met the silver eyes and his heartbeat quickened at the naked want he saw reflected there. "Sirius—"

"Thank you. I don't know how, but your medicine is helping me recover faster than I ever have from this."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Does this happen often? Your own mother hurts you in this way?"

"I did mention before that my family and I don't see eye to eye."

"There's a large difference between disagreeing with your family and having one of them torture you into convulsions!" Remus was incredulous at the other man's nonchalance.

"I know that. I didn't for a long time, but I know that my family isn't...normal." Sirius bit his lip, looking away for a moment before he continued speaking. "I have never known anything other than this life. I was raised to follow in my father's footsteps, to be the ruler that he is, the kind of _man_ he is. If I ever stepped out of line, I was punished. The older I became and the more I saw of how others lived, the more I realized the depravity and brutality with which my family rules. I learned to be defiant in my own ways, but there is a limit to what I can do. If there was a way I could change it, I would. I know of no other way."

Their eyes met and Remus felt a deep yearning to be the one to chase the sadness from that silver gaze. This man was nothing like he had expected him to be and he knew, _he knew_ he needed to focus on his pack and his own duty to them, but he couldn't fight the pull he felt towards this flawed, beautiful man.

Sirius lifted his hand and cupped Remus' cheek, his eyes searching Remus'. "What is it about you that draws me so?" He spoke softly, echoing Remus' very thoughts. "I feel as if I could tell you anything and trust you with it. Do you feel this between us?"

Remus knew what that pull was. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it or even think about it, but he had felt it from the moment he had first laid eyes on the Black heir. "I don't want to...but I do." Remus admitted.

Sirius' answering smile warmed Remus, but his next question left him reeling. "How is it you have magic?"

Remus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew he would have to explain and as guarded as he always was, he somehow knew he could trust this man with his secrets. "I was born a wizard." He gauged the surprise in Sirius' eyes before continuing. "My family was not of the nobility, but landed gentry in a town south of here. I was five when I was turned and taken from my birth family. I do not know how or why I was turned as my memories of that time are hazy, but I grew up with my pack. Most of us were wizards or witches before being turned. We are not allowed to carry wands, this is true, but this is why we were taught to channel our innate magic in other ways. We are taught to hide our magic as we know it is a death sentence if your kind realize our abilities."

"I will never betray your trust, Remus. Your secret is safe. Please know that."

Remus couldn't fight the urge to run his hand along Sirius' cheek, the earnest look in the darker man's eyes unclenching the knot of fear in his stomach. "I do know that. I don't know why or how, but I know I can trust you."

The relief that flittered across Sirius' face warmed Remus and he impulsively leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on those lush lips. He moved back quickly, a bit alarmed at his own boldness, but Sirius clutched his shoulders and crashed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

All too soon for Remus, Sirius pulled back only to run his mouth hotly across Remus' jaw down to his collarbone. Remus buried his face against Sirius' shoulder with a groan, a hand sliding up to tangle in the dark wet locks.

"Gods, what you do to me." Sirius breathed against Remus' clavicle, alternating between kissing and nipping the sensitive skin with his teeth. "You taste like sunshine and the sweetest wine."

Sirius used his position still seated on the ledge to wrap his legs around Remus' waist pulling him flush against his body. The height was enough to align their throbbing cocks, a broken gasp escaping Remus' lips at the pleasure racing through him, mounting with every slide of Sirius' cock against his.

Sirius couldn't keep his hands or mouth still, tracing every inch of skin he could reach with his tongue, using his hands to explore the silvery, raised scars along Remus' back, sliding down to grasp his firm buttocks and hold him impossibly closer as they rocked against each other.

Sirius dragged his mouth back up Remus' neck, sucking on the delicate skin below his ear, then tracing the delicate whorl with the tip of his tongue. "I want you inside me."

Remus shuddered, Sirius' whispered desire almost his undoing. He fought for control, stilling Sirius' movements for a moment and pulling back to seek confirmation from those haunting grey eyes. Finding his answer in the lust-blown pupils, he reached behind Sirius and dipped his fingers in the dish of olive oil.

He pressed a hungry kiss to Sirius' mouth before pulling him down from the ledge, his voice rough with desire as he urged Sirius to turn around. Sirius immediately complied, spreading his legs and bending over the ledge.

Remus slipped his hands below the water, spreading Sirius' arse cheeks and finding his entrance, teasing the puckered hole with his oil-slicked fingers. Sirius couldn't suppress a moan as one long finger penetrated him, arching back into Remus' hand. As another finger joined the first, stretching him, seeking the small glans deep inside him and finding it with a white-hot burst of pleasure, Sirius had to grab the base of his prick hard to keep from finishing before they even started.

"Now. _Please_ , Remus."

Remus wasted no time in withdrawing from Sirius' warmth, reaching again for the olive oil to slick against his own prick. He positioned himself at Sirius entrance, one hand gripping his hard length and the other rubbing small, soothing circles against the small of the other man's back.

The first push inside set Remus' blood to boiling, Sirius' aroused moaning heightening his pleasure. He hissed as he slowly slid further inside the welcoming heat, resting only when he was fully sheathed. He pulled Sirius up with an arm across his chest until their bodies were again flush, his mouth burning a trail against the back of Sirius' shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked softly, fighting the urge to move.

Sirius turned his head to claim Remus' lips in a desperate kiss, sucking and biting Remus' lower lip. "Fuck me. Just fuck me already." He rasped against Remus' mouth.

Remus didn't wait any longer to start pumping his hips, Sirius arching his back to meet him thrust for thrust. The stone chamber echoed the sounds of their rough breathing and moans, the water lapping between and all around them, the buoyancy aiding their movements.

Remus tried to tame the thoughts swirling in his mind, the wolf inside him screaming at him to bite, to mark, to _claim_ the man beneath him as _his_. He held Sirius to him, teeth scraping the juncture between shoulder and throat, sucking the fragile skin there into his mouth as he fought the beast within him.

Sirius had no idea of the battle raging within the man behind him, but he felt an even stronger pull than prior for the man pistoning that exquisite cock in and out of him, as if invisible cords were binding them together. Remus reached around him, grasping Sirius' prick in his hand, and stroked it in time with his thrusts. A growled "come for me" in his ear was all it took to send Sirius over the edge, stars exploding behind his shut eyes as he came in thick, white ropes over Remus' hand.

He sagged against Remus as he came down from his powerful orgasm, still reeling as the other man's hips stuttered against his buttocks. He felt Remus' teeth rough on his shoulder as he came, deep inside him, a broken cry of "Sirius!" hot against his skin.

Remus held Sirius against him as he slowly came back to himself, slipping out of Sirius' warmth with another hiss. Sirius turned in his arms and pressed a lingering, soft kiss to Remus' mouth, smiling against his lips.

"That was amazing," Sirius whispered, his hands running up and down Remus' arms and chest.

Remus stared at the breathtaking man before him, taking in the flush of his cheeks and chest, the sated bliss in those mesmerizing eyes, before focusing on the teeth marks visible above Sirius' clavicle. His heart stuttered in his chest.

"Sirius, we have to talk."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and for your patience in the wait for this chapter. The insanity that is my life is easing so upcoming chapters should be posted much more quickly. Reviews are delicious and so much appreciated! I love to hear what you're enjoying about the story.

Special thanks to my amazing Beta Jenny who whips every chapter into shape and to the incredible Shayalonnie who has also helped beta and been an invaluable cheerleader and brainstorming help!

This story is based on the amazing prompt by AskTheBoyWhoLived at the link below. If you're not already following their blog on Tumblr, what are you waiting for?

post/160361366017/wolfstar-au-synopsis-the-empiremore


	5. Chapter 5

"That was amazing," Sirius whispered, his hands running up and down Remus' arms and chest.

Remus stared at the breathtaking man before him, taking in the flush of his cheeks and chest, the sated bliss in those mesmerizing eyes, before focusing on the teeth marks visible above Sirius' clavicle. His heart stuttered in his chest.

"Sirius, we have to talk."

Sirius turned and walked up the steps leading out of the bath, picking up the linens that had been left for them and began to dry himself. "Of course. What do you wish to discuss?"

Gathering his thoughts, Remus took his time to step out of the bath and dry himself. He didn't know how to explain everything to Sirius without sounding like a madman. He knew that the pull between them could not be fought, though he very much wished it were possible. But it was Sirius, between the two of them, who had the choice.

He also held the power to destroy Remus; in more ways than one.

Sirius seemed to sense that he needed to organize his thoughts, so he did not push the matter until they were settled back in his chambers, both dry and dressed in loose tunics. He motioned to a reclining sofa for Remus to sit and poured two goblets of wine, handing one to Remus before he sat close to him, his gaze patient but expectant.

"What do you know of mates?" Remus asked softly.

Brow furrowed, Sirius replied, "Mates? Do you mean soul mates?"

"Something of the kind," Remus began. "My people have a belief that every wolf has a mate. It's not something every wolf finds, but there were many in my clan that were mated. It is an unbreakable bond between two of my kind that strengthens them and binds them together. No one knows how or why mates are chosen, but we've always believed that in most cases the magic chooses a compatible pair that will create a stronger wolf in their offspring."

Sirius' breath caught, an indescribable jealousy streaked with sorrow tightening his chest, but he placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder. "Remus, are you telling me you lost your mate? Is that why you look so guilt-ridden over what we've done?"

Remus shook his head. "No- no, I never had a mate."

Sirius looked confused. "What are you saying then?"

"This pull between us, the one we spoke of before? Did you feel it more strongly when we were just together?"

Sirius remembered the strange, but powerful feeling of invisible ropes binding him to Remus when he was inside him. Realization of what Remus was trying to tell him slowly dawned on him. "Yes. Is that - are you saying…"

Remus nodded, "I knew from the moment I saw you in the arena. Romulus, my clan's leader, explained the mate-pull to us all in detail before we reached maturity. He was mated and wanted us to know exactly what to look for and what to do...if we ever found our mates."

Sirius caressed Remus' cheek, the his stormy eyes looking both elated and scared. "What does this mean? Are we mated? I thought you said it was to produce offspring. We - well neither of us can carry a child!"

A small laugh escaped Remus' lips before his expression turned serious once more. "No, we're not mated. I- well, the claiming was incomplete. I couldn't— _wouldn't_ , do that unless you knew everything. As for children, that's only speculation and what we believed to be the case. I've never heard of two men mated before."

"Why didn't you—what did you call it? Claiming? What does that mean? Why didn't you do it?"

Remus brought his hand up to trace the teeth marks still on Sirius' skin. He had bitten him, but not broken the skin. "The wolf inside me was begging me to mark you, to claim you as mine. The claiming is done during sex and the wolf must bite through the skin in order to mark their mate. It seals the bond and binds the two together. I couldn't let myself do that until you knew."

"So is it like marriage? Would this bind us as if we were married?" Sirius asked.

Remus stood, placing his untouched wine on the nearby table, unable to look at the other man's face as he explained. "It's more binding than marriage. It links our magic, our souls," Remus paced the stone chamber, becoming more agitated as he spoke. "Wolves mate for life. The pull we feel between us now is _nothing_ compared to what we would feel if we were truly mated."

Sirius stood and crossed the room, placing a hand on Remus' arm to stop his pacing. "Remus, stop. Why are you so upset? This doesn't sound like such an awful thing to me."

Remus stared at him in shock. "Do you not understand? It would be for life, for as long as we live! You could never be with another person again, the magic wouldn't let you!"

Sirius shrugged. "Being with you is unlike anything I've ever experienced. Why would I want anyone else when just a simple touch from you is ecstasy?"

"We've known each other for all of two days and you want to bind yourself to me forever? Did you forget you're to marry within the month?" Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief. "You have a harem here for your pleasure. You yourself told me about your hedonistic reputation and from what I can see it is well-earned! How could you possibly limit yourself to—"

Sirius closed the distance between them, pulling Remus to him roughly and silencing the other man with a bruising kiss.

Remus resisted at first, but he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth to Sirius' searching tongue, tasting his unique sweetness and tang. His arms wrapped around the shorter man almost of their own accord, savoring the feel of the hard body against his own.

Sirius felt a thrill race down his spine at the feel of those calloused hands rough on his back and he angled his hips to press against Remus'. He marveled at how quickly his body reacted to the other man. Despite having been sated such a short while before, he was already achingly hard and he could feel his effect on the other man as Remus' cock pressed deliciously against his.

Sirius allowed himself the pleasure of rutting against his lover and exploring the ambrosial cavern of his mouth for a few more moments before he forcefully pushed Remus away.

The lust-dazed confusion on Remus' face steeled his resolve.

"Don't you see?" Sirius asked. " _That_ is why I can say with no doubt that I can and _will_ commit myself to you unequivocally for as long as I live."

"Because I flare your lust?"

Sirius was growing angry at Remus' refusal to understand what he was trying to say. "No! It is not simply lust. I would have to be blind not to lust for you, but even as voracious as my sexual appetite has always been I have _never_ responded physically to another person as I have to you."

Sirius could see that Remus still did not understand, and steeled his nerves as he prepared to lay himself bare for him, hoping to express the full reasoning behind his ready acceptance of the permanence of the mating bond. He took a deep breath and turned away, not able to look at Remus as he began to explain.

"I have never been discreet about my sexual exploits. Carnal pleasures have been one of the few joys I've had to experience as a member of this family. I freely admit that many of my more salacious pursuits were meant to anger and evoke a reaction from my family as it has been one of the few ways I've been able to rebel."

Sirius paused to meet Remus' amber gaze. "I've had many lovers, both male and female, but none have ever elicited the reaction you have. I have always been dominant and never thought I could be any other way. I like to take charge in any way I can because, truly, it's the only place I feel in control. With you though—with you I just want to do whatever it takes to be near you, even if it means submitting to you. It's more than carnal, though your every touch turns my blood to fire."

Sirius took Remus' hands in his own. "I won't lie and say I love you because I don't. I don't know you well enough or long enough to feel that way. But I can feel the possibility for it, the _beginnings_ of it deep within me. I have never felt that way before and I know that the longer I'm with you the deeper that feeling will become. Being raised within the House of Black, I never thought that such a feeling would even be possible for me. With you, I just know it is."

He saw the indecision still warring on Remus' face, the need to refute what Sirius was saying, so he pressed on. "I know you feel it too. The pull you described, I felt it during every moment I've been with you. Now that I know what it is, it makes sense. No, we can not procreate and strengthen your line. But what if the magic recognizes that not only are we compatible, but with a powerful member of the House of Black as your mate we can mount a rebellion to finally free your people?"

Remus' breath caught as he took in what Sirius was suggesting. He had been trying to fight the mate-pull in order to focus on saving what remained of his clan, but what if Sirius was right and his mate was the answer to his dilemma? The mated bond would strengthen them both and Sirius would be a powerful ally. With Sirius' help, he might be able to find surviving members of his family. He might be able to exact his revenge on Greyback.

Remus looked at the noble man still holding his hands, taking in the earnest blaze in his stormy eyes. His heart lurched as he realized the truth of what Sirius had spoken. It was true he didn't love him, but Remus could recognize the beginnings of that feeling in his own heart as well.

He couldn't comprehend how this man had enthralled him so in a mere two days. Was it solely the mating bond pulling them together or was it more? He raked his gaze over the aristocratic features, the lush lips and aquiline nose, those beautiful grey eyes capable of showing such emotion. It was more than his undeniable beauty. Sirius seemed to truly care for his servants and rejected the hateful philosophies and practices of his family. Even his first thought after being cruelly tortured by his own mother had been about saving Remus from the vicious Greyback. He'd seen only brief glimpses of what truly lay behind his cool facade, but what he had seen was enough to make his decision.

"If you truly want the bond, Sirius, I will agree."

Sirius' face lit up and he pressed a chaste kiss to Remus' lips.

Remus pulled back, still holding Sirius' hands. "On one condition."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "You have a condition? Fine, tell me."

Remus couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips at Sirius' haughty manner. "I want us to wait. Not long, I know we don't have much time, but I want us to wait at least a few more days before we enter this bond. It is permanent, Sirius, and I want us both to be absolutely sure before we make a decision we can not change."

Sirius smiled softly and stroked Remus' hands with the pads of his thumbs. "I agree to your condition. I know my answer won't change, but I understand why you would like to wait. Two days is the most I will agree to though." He saw Remus begin to argue and he cut him off, "Two days is the longest I believe we can wait. You say this bond will strengthen us both. Greyback will return in a fortnight for you and I am to marry within a month. I want to be at our strongest to be able to fight against both Greyback and my marriage. I'm sure we will need time to acclimate to the bonding afterwards so two days is all I'm willing to risk."

Remus considered this and finally nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, two days. If you still want to be bonded to me in two days then I will claim you."

A visible shiver raced up Sirius' spine at his words and he couldn't resist pressing his lips to Remus', savoring the sweetness of his lover's mouth, their tongues dancing almost lazily as they sealed their promise to each other. Sirius pulled away with a sigh, resting his forehead against Remus'.

"Come to bed. It's been a long day and we need rest for all that we must accomplish tomorrow."

Sirius stood, pulling Remus behind him towards the large raised bed across the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed and slowly removed each of their clothing. Once naked, he climbed onto the soft mattress and drew Remus in with him, laying them both down and covering them with the silken sheets. He laid his head on Remus' chest and felt Remus' arm wrap around his waist, holding him close.

"What are you planning for us to accomplish tomorrow?" Remus asked, his fingers toying with Sirius' obsidian locks.

"Tomorrow we will visit my friend James and ask for his help. He is the scion of House Potter and my closest friend." He felt Remus stiffen at his words.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

Sirius rubbed soothing circles against Remus' sternum. "I would trust James with my life. Do you remember how I told you I did not know other families lived differently for most of my life? It wasn't until I met James that I realized just how different a Noble family could be."

Remus relaxed under Sirius' ministrations. "Tell me about him."

"James and I have known each other for most of our lives as his family is a prominent one. My parents, however, have always felt it prudent to instill in me the fact that House Potter is beneath us and that the House of Black was superior in every way. Of course, this only made me want to know James more."

Sirius waited until Remus' chuckles retreated before he continued. "We shared a tutor for astronomy, a very important subject for the Blacks as we are all named after constellations. Our tutor was a bore and to entertain myself one night I decided to play a trick on him and charmed his telescope to show images of naked women instead of the stars."

Remus chuckled. "I take it he didn't appreciate that."

Sirius smiled at the memory. "No, but James did and he laughed so hard that we both got in trouble. It was what cemented our friendship. Over the years I've escaped to Potter Manor more times than I can count. James has been more of a brother to me than my own."

"How do you know he won't react badly to your being bound to a werewolf?"

Sirius grinned. "James has a secret of his own, though I know he won't mind if I share it with you. You see, he's in love with one of his servants. He has been for years. He wants to marry her, but she refuses. Lily, the object of his affections, is adamant that he would be ruining his future by marrying her. It's all a bit silly because James wants no one but her and she's too stubborn to see it."

Remus was silent for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and comfort of having Sirius pressed against him. "You mentioned mounting a rebellion. How do you plan to do that, Sirius?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. It's why I think we need to involve James. I can't and _won't_ marry Bella and I refuse to let Greyback anywhere near you. We need to act quickly before that monster has any more time to destroy your surviving people. My family has committed atrocities and it's time they are stopped. I relish the thought of being the one to stop them. I just wish we had more people to help us."

Remus was quiet once more, deliberating the idea that was taking form in his mind. "Sirius, how well do you trust your servants? Pietro, Katherine and the others?"

"I trust them implicitly, why?"

"Do you think they would want to help us with our plans?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure they would want to, but how can they? You have magic Remus, as do James and I. What help can ordinary humans be?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

Remus sat up suddenly, staring at Sirius in bewilderment. "Ordinary humans...Sirius, are you really not aware?"

Sirius pulled himself up to look at Remus, utter confusion clear on his face. "What do you mean? What am I not aware of?"

Remus shook his head slowly. "Gods, they truly have kept you completely in the dark! Sirius, have can you not have seen the metal cuffs that all the slaves wear on their wrists?"

Sirius still did not understand what he meant. "The cuffs? Of course I have. It's a mark of their slavery. What of them?"

"Sirius," Remus began slowly. "Those aren't merely a mark of their slavery. Those are magical dampeners. It stops the wearer from using their magic."

Sirius' eyes widened in horror as realization came over him. "Every single one of our servants wears those. Every slave I have _ever_ seen wears those! Do you mean to tell me that they are all magical? That we've stolen not only their freedom, but their _magic_ from them?"

Remus nodded, letting Sirius absorb the revelation as a slow smile began to spread across his face. "I think we just got our numbers."

ooOOoo

Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter and for your wonderful and encouraging comments! I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner as it's already almost finished. Reviews and comments are life-giving for me so I truly appreciate all of you who take the time to leave them or send me asks on Tumblr.

I want to say a special thank you to my beta BirdieMing who takes my words and makes them infinitely better!

Follow me on Tumblr Jencala for updates and for general Wolfstar love. ;-)


End file.
